kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Heroine
, 2011 |Chapter = 140 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/140 |Volume = Volume 15 |Previous Chapter = Case by Case by Case |Next Chapter = Mr. Lady Ms. Gentleman |Adopted = Anime episode 32.0}} is the 140 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima is leaving his house in order to continue finding the other goddesses. But as he does, his worst enemy out of all the girls appears: Yui Goidō. She offers to go somewhere with him, but he completely refuses it. Keima re-enters his house again, as Haqua asks why he was acting cold. But he states he has started the conquest, for he feels that he needs to clear Yui before anyone. Because of her approaches, Keima thinks that Yui is doing this because she not her, but the goddess inside trying to get closer to Keima. While he asks Haqua to bring him ahead of Yui, he continues his explanation. Haqua asks what he'll do to conquer her, but he says he won't conquer, but be conquered by Yui. By becoming the perfect heroine, he'll raise Yui's love points. He also realizes that he has conquered so many girls, he should know the patterns the best. Later in a park, Yui comes by to see that Keima is on top of the slide, saying "Today...the sky hasn't fallen yet..." Heroine One: A heroine must have a world-view! He tries to finish the introduction, saying he has no interest in Yui, thinking that be enough to go onto then ext scene. But Yui approaches him physically, which makes Keima feel uneasy. Seeing this as an obstacle, he shuts off his emotions and tries to regain his pace. But he is ignored as Yui, for she has changed her attention to some cake. She offers to have them eat some. At first he wishes to refuse the offer, but...Heroine Two: Heroines must have a surprising favorite food! He accepts, but he does not foresee that he has to eat lots of sweets. He sees his flaw is that Yui is still a girl, though she's manly he only has to become a heroine, not a girl. After eating a bit, Keima notices that Yui does not have any cake, but she tells him that she is satisfied enough by only seeing him eat the sweets. Flustered by the response, Keima tries to calm himself down by eating more sweets. Heroine Three: A heroine must stand up for the main character! Yui spots some men bullying another to get money out of him. Yui beats the bullies up, saying she wants to be strong enough so she can lift up Keima on their marriage day. He tries to argue, but Yui says he can play games all-day if he marries her, which makes him think about it. Back at the cafe, while Yui is taking a bathroom break...Heroine Four: A heroine must not try to match the pace of the main character. While Keima points out it troublesome so they should follow the given, he blames his failure in progressing because of the after-affects of Yui's conquest. But Haqua says that his personality is just weak against aggressive characters, using Diana's approach as an example. She tests this theory by grasping Keima's hand, while he tries to shake her hands off, which proves useless. Seeing that her theory is right, Haqua states that she can now make her revenge, where Keima asks to make revenge for what. Heroine Five: A heroine must create unique events repeatedly! Though Yui seems happy, Keima thinks that the 'date' was not enough to raise her love points. Before returning home, Yui gives Keima a kiss. After ,he asks why she loves him, to which she answers that she has none. Hearing this, Keima knows that he can't with his current methods. He has to become a god, the god of getting captured... Trivia *"I have no interest in humans." - Haruhi's famous line (chapter 140, p.11) References Category:Summary